


Liked

by kindaquirky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: #20Batteen, Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby shark, Fanart, Formatting Texts is hard, Hot Model Jason Todd, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memes, NO CAPES, Prompt Fic, Thank Kory, accidental stalking, feelings are hard, memes as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaquirky/pseuds/kindaquirky
Summary: Jason is having an existential crisis. He thought that was only a turn of phrase, but here he is, staring at his phone in betrayal and his hands as if they're not his own.No one had told Jason that when pictures showed up on his feed with his friends in them, that not all the pictures were their personal ones.Jason makes a mistake; Tim doesn't let him forget.





	Liked

**Author's Note:**

> [ A Nebula Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anebuladarkly) held my hand as I complained about not having fun writing sad fics at the moment (thanks SAD), and then tossed me some of the most ridiculously sweet prompts ever, and I was hooked. Thus, #20BATTEEN was born.
> 
> Now with [ fanart by the amazing Khachalala](https://khachalala.tumblr.com/post/183167692887/fanart-for-liked-by-kindaquirky-i-imagined)

Jason is having an existential crisis. He thought that was only a turn of phrase, but here he is, staring at his phone in betrayal and his hands as if they're not his own.

Dick had basically stolen his phone and created a facebook for him, reasoning that just because Jason reads musty tombs for a living didn't mean he shouldn't have some level of human contact, even if it was only online. Jason had meant to delete it as soon as Dick had left him in peace, but by the time Dick had left for home, Roy and Kory had already accepted the friend requests Dick had sent them, so it was a lost cause.

No one had told Jason that when pictures showed up on his feed with his friends in them, that not all the pictures were their personal ones. Or that once you liked a picture, Facebook could send you on downward spiral of more albums from an unknown person. That you could leave likes on. Lots of likes. Enough likes that said unknown person may decide to contact you through the messenger system Dick had also installed to talk. About the extreme amount of likes. All left in one, overworked night.

_-Hi there! Saw you were interested in my photography. Do we know each other?-_

So here Jason finds himself. He had never realized one little bubble of words could cause such anxiety, but here he is, freaking out over a chat window.

He honestly has no idea who this person is. Jason doesn't recall seeing many pictures of people, other than candids of Dick, and maybe one or two of Barbara. As he had continued looking, the shots had changed from Dick crossing his eyes at the camera to far more interesting shots. Artistic photographs of different places throughout Gotham; everything from the tops of sky rises to a few of what looked like the caverns just outside city limits. Jason had been mesmerized on his dinner break, scrolling for long enough that Barbara had actually come to his small alcove to call him back to work before he got in trouble. 

He hadn't realized that he had liked enough to warrant a message. A benign one, but a message nonetheless.

_-Sorry, I hadn't realized I was on someone else's page, and no, I don't believe we do. You've got a great eye though-_

Jason figured that was that and he could go back to his embarrassment alone, but before he could even slide his phone away, it chimed again. 

_-Was just checking, since I saw your name come up recently. Were you looking for a commission instead? You seemed interested in my work page as well.-_

As soon as Jason could get out of work, he was going over to Dick's place and killing him for even installing this ridiculous app to begin with, and then himself for ever thinking it was a good idea to scroll during a double. 

_-I didn't know I was on your work page, I'm so sorry for the confusion-_ Jason sends and prays that this will be the end of it all. 

_-Ah well, nevermind then. Glad you enjoyed the cityscapes so much! Enjoy the albums!-_ He sends back, and Jason turns off his phone so he can pretend this never happened. 

When he gets home that night, exhausted from the archival room and turned on his phone to see what he missed, there was a friend request from Tim Drake, and Jason had no idea why he hits accept. 

Tim Drake didn't post pictures of himself. It seemed to be a running joke in the comments that he just didn't post selfies. His profile picture was of a storm rolling in over Kane Bridge. But what he did post more than made up for the lack of face. His personal albums were filled with friends, some even mutual, like the shot he found of Dick at the library, leaning over the reference desk, big grin on his face, while Barbara held a book in-between them, hiding her own small smile from Dick. Or one of Kory from behind, the sunset lighting her from all angles. Jason figured he had to have met this person at some point, so it wasn't that weird that he basically liked every picture Tim posted. Jason never commented, just hit that stupid little button every single time before he could think better of it. Tim never messaged him after the first time, so Jason figured he was either fine with Jason being an antisocial weirdo, or resigned to the least subtle facebook stalking of all time. Jason wasn't fine with either option, but had accepted his fate as a lost cause a long time ago. 

Jason had spent most of his life letting everyone know how much he hated Dick, but hadn't meant it, not really. When he was first adopted by Bruce, it was easier to tell Dick he hated him than to try to put into words how inadequate he felt against the first, the best son. When the whole mess with his birth mother came out, and Dick wasn't there, had left to make his own life, and he was left with Bruce and his mess of anger and heartbreak. It was easier to say he hated Dick than talk about how lost he felt, how much he wanted, needed Dick's hand on his shoulder, helping to guide him. When Damian had come, and been Damian, but still somehow had an ease with Dick Jason still didn't have, through the fault of neither, it was easier to complain than ask why Damian deserved unconditional love, and Jason felt like he was still working for his place in the family. 

But nothing stacked up against seeing Dick had tagged him in a post Tim had made as a call out for models.  
_Jason Todd has done some work as a portrait model, he might be able to help._  
There was no way Jason could post exactly what he was feeling on something so public. 

Especially when Tim messaged him again the next day about said modeling. 

_-So, this may be weird, but Dick mentioned you model, and I need to beef up my portfolio. I was wondering if you'd be interested? The pay is shit, but you will get paid, and you'll get copies for your own portfolio.-_

Jason had done his best to keep a lid on that failed second job, and by that he means he never told Roy, so it had actually stayed a secret. 

_-I'm not a model. I did some work for the studio art and photography classes when I was in undergrad for a quick buck, but nothing professional. Sorry to disappoint.-_

_-Actually, it would be basically the same thing. I'll want to take some stylized shots, and maybe a few candids. Nothing too extreme.-_

Jason really doesn't want to disappoint Tim. He's never met the guy, but he's really come to enjoy their relationship of Tim posting beautiful photos, and Jason liking them and never having to interact with a real person. It's the longest relationship he's had with someone he doesn't consider family. But he's also deep in the throes of dissertation malaise and undergrad was a long time ago. Jason stares at his stupid little screen for far too long before finally giving in and sending a reply. 

_-What would the schedule be? I've got school and my job most days, so I don't know how available I would be able to be.-_

_-I'm more than happy to work around your schedule.-_ Is Tim's immediate response.  
_-Do nights or weekends work better for you?-_

_-The earlier the better actually. I've got evening classes for the most part and my job can run late. But weekends could work?-_

_-Gotcha. Let me work up a schedule and let me know if it works for you. If you give me your email I'll send you a contract for your rate of pay and possible travel expenses depending how far you are from Gotham.-_

_-I don’t need to be paid.-_ Jason sends, pushing aside mounting rent and student loan payments. _-And I'm already in Gotham. If I can get there on my bike, it won't be a problem.-_

_-You're sure? I remember how tight money was in school.-_

Jason knows Bruce would have paid for his housing, food and bought a new wing at Gotham U if Jason asked him, but he had wanted to get his degree as Jason Todd, and not Todd-Wayne and all the possible bias that could bring in a city where Wayne Tech was the largest employer. That included scrounging for his shitty studio in Burnley and fielding the sad looks Bruce always got when he couldn't throw money at a problem and have it disappear. 

_-And your profile says your over in Blüd?-_

_-My brother set up my profile, and he's mostly a moron. I'm in Burnley, so it won't be a problem. Send over the contract, I'll look it over, and see if I have any requests.-_

_-Awesome! Can't wait!-_ Tim responded lightning fast. 

_-Don't get too excited, I haven't done this in a long time, and I wasn't that great to begin with. That's why I'm insisting you don't pay for mediocrity.-_

_-I've seen you're tagged photos, you'll do just fine.-_ Tim sent, and then Jason saw his little active button turn off. 

Huh, Jason thought, but dismissed any thoughts as him looking too deeply into the conversation. 

The messages kept coming. After Jason looked over and sent off his changes to the contract, they were mostly business related as Tim kept arguing for at least a base pay or some level of compensation. It was during their dealings that Jason found out Tim was a native Gothamite, had also been in foster care for a short period of time, and that they somehow had been running in the same circle for literal years without running into each other. 

_-How do you know Barbara?-_ Tim sent one night while Jason was elbow deep in a stack of maps of early Gotham. 

_-She’s my brothers ex. We bonded over his stupidity-_ Jason sent quickly, thankful for the reprieve. 

_-Huh. Who's your brother?-_

_-Dick Grayson. How do you know her?-_

_-OH MY GOD YOU'RE THAT JASON?-_

Jason raised both eyebrows at the cap lock explosion. Tim had been semi-professional in all their conversations, making very little small talk. 

_-I am probably one of many Jasons. My mother wasn't extraordinarily imaginative.-_

_-No NO I mean you're THAT JASON you're Dick’s Jason. How did I not know this?-_

_-I wasn't aware that was a thing? And how do you know Dick, anyway?-_

_-I was his Little Brother in the Big Brothers/Sisters program. He talked about you all the time! You've-_

_-I've what?-_ Jason questions after a short period of time when Tim doesn't finish the sentence. 

_-You've changed since then. You're taller.-_

_-Puberty will do that. When was this?-_

_-Oh, had to be over 10 years ago? Right after my mother died.-_

Ten years. Right about the time that Jason found out his mom wasn't his biological parent, was fighting daily with Bruce, and had almost gotten himself killed trying to find Sheila. Where he found out the only mother that wanted him was dead. Ten years ago was when he couldn't get Dick on the phone because he was busy “finding his own path outside the Wayne name. New friends, new family, Jason.” 

_-Ah, so you were the new, easier brother.-_ Jason sent, typing carefully. He knew it was in the past, that Dick and he had talked it over. And over, and over. But finding out it was Tim; who was talented, funny, and dealt with Jason's obsession with his cityscapes with aplomb, was the person Dick had found when it was too hard to be around Bruce and too much work to deal with Jason, hurt. 

_-I wouldn't say I was easy to deal with. I was dealing with a couple traumatic experiences. It's just amazing, I'm finally talking to the legend.-_

_-I'm not sure what you mean?-_

_-Oh, just-_  
_-Dick use to talk about you all the time. Still does actually. You're in the Ph.D program right? History?-_

_-When did he tell you about that?-_

_-Probably when you entered the program? He sent me a bunch of texts about you getting Dean's list, and the Historical society Grants. Something about maps?-_

_-Classism and its effects on city planning, focusing on the notable differences of Metropolis and Gotham.-_ Jason has told so many people that he automatically typed out the thesis name for Tim. He notices the rest of the rest of the message and gets annoyed all over again. 

_-Why is Dick talking to you about me? And why, if he has, are you so shocked I'm *that* Jason? My name is right there.-_

__-Dick always talks about you. All the time. Like, since the first day I met him. You're a lot to live up to.-_  
_-And he never told me your full name. I just assumed you took Wayne when you were adopted.-_ _

__

_-Dick didn't-_ Jason shoots back. It's still, even after all these years a touchy subject in the house. 

_-Dick said he was Bruce's ward, that he was never fully adopted.-_

_-Then he’s a liar. I've seen the paperwork, it's on the wall, same as mine. Plus, I prefer Todd. Rolls off the tongue easier. And what do you mean, live up to?-_

_-Just-_  
_-You know-_

_-If I did I wouldn't be asking Tim. What the hell did you two talk about?-_ Jason is moving past annoyance and heading to full blown angry. He gets up from the table and moves to lean against the wall, well aware of his tendency to throw things when he gets angry and not wanting to damage the books surrounding him. 

_-You were a straight A student and I was barely able to stay awake in my classes, let alone apply myself like I should have. You got academic scholarships and masters and apparently are a model, and I took a semester of photography classes and had to deal with Dissappioted DickTM the entire time I was trying to explain school and I just didn't work.-_

Jason is well versed in the Disappointed Dick look, having received it every time he had gone against Bruce and Dick’s best wishes for him. 

_-It's a rough look. Like a sad golden retriever-_ Jason sends, dampening his anger about Dick. Tim doesn't deserve it, and is apparently unaware of how much of an ass Dick was to Jason while telling Tim all his positives. _-Just odd he would tell a stranger about me, and complain about my useless degree at the same time.-_

_-I have discovered Dick rarely makes sense to anyone, himself included.-_  
_-Is this how we bond? By commiserating about Dick?-_ Tim sends, making Jason snort. He sits back down, sighing as he looks at all the work scattered across the table. His flash of anger at Tim leave him, along with any motivation to continue working. 

_-Well hell, it worked for me and Kory-_ Jason finally sends back, pushing his phone away while he begins sorting and putting back the reference books. 

_-Just how many of Dick’s exes do you know?-_

_-Oh, you sweet summer child.-_

After that, Tim starts opening up more, pushing Jason to as well. Jason discovers Tim keeps strange hours when he begins waking up to messages left at all hours of the night. 

_-What's your favorite movie to hate?-_  
_-Has Barbara told you her “Kory is secretly a spy” conspiracy? Also, please tell me you've told Kory.-_  
_-Dick says he taught you parkour too. Did he ever fall flat on his face, please describe in exacting detail. Also, Dick says you never call. please make him leave my home-_  
_-I have an illuminati level theory that Damian is a demon sent from the depths of hell to destroy any goodwill I could ever have, and I predict one day we will destroy each other.-_

Jason had forgotten what it was like to make a friend. Most of his began as hand-me-downs from Dick, but became fully his after a period of time. University had been fraught with the worry of people finding out he was Jason Todd-Wayne, and grad school continues to be a blur of teaching and research. 

But with Tim, it was easy to slip from casual professionalism to gossipy internet friends. He actually begins looking forward to the distraction his phone gives him when he's neck deep in the reference sections at different library branches throughout Gotham. 

He learns Tim prefers Star Trek over Wars, rebuilds computers as a side job when the photography business gets tight, and apparently has had a feud with Damian for years. 

_-It's basically me just responding to anything he says with more and more obscure memes that he doesn't/refuses to understand.-_ Tim sends one night after Jason watches a thread between Damian and Tim reach an insane amount of comments. 

_-This will only end in tears, you know. Mainly on Dick’s part.-_

_-Honestly it's like trying to wage a land war in Asia. There are only casualties left in our wake. But I'll be damned if that pint-sized goblin thinks he can out-snark me.-_

_-Damian is almost 6 ft. How tall are you?-_

_-Size is relative. I met that spawn of satan when he was 12, and I don't care how much taller he is than me, he will always be a little shit.-_  
_-...but I mean, he’s your brother, so I'm sure he has his shining points.-_

_-No. No, Damian is honestly a little shit, please continue.-_

And it continues. He learns Tim has a caffeine addiction, has to set alarms to eat when he’s in his darkroom, and is still best friends with two of his exes. 

_-ive been deceived-_  
_-im surrounded by liars and you may be the only one I can trust-_

_-What's up?-_ Jason has become used to strange topic starters from Tim. They had moved long past ‘hello’ and generic small talk once Jason told Tim how much he hated it. 

_-Conner and Steph have teamed up against me and tricked me into a birthday dinner-_  
_-im hiding in the bathroom-_

_-Holy shit! Happy birthday! Why didn't you tell me?-_

_-Because I don't celebrate it very often-_  
_-They invited my father and my stepmother-_  
_-And then proceeded to introduce themselves as the founders of the Tim's exes club-_  
_-To my father-_  
_-Who was before unaware that Conner had been more than a friend-_  
_-So happy birthday to me!-_

_-Fuck. Tim, I am so sorry. How did he take it?-_

_-I don't know? Steph said it and I kind of ran off?-_

_-Ok well, you're gonna have to leave the bathroom at some point. I'm guessing from your reaction your dad isn't the most accepting? Or your stepmother?-_

_-Dana's pretty rad. I'm pretty sure she was aware, since Conner and her have met a few times and he's shit at secrets. And dad donates to all the right organizations to be seen as a nice, middle of the road rich dude, but not exactly how I wanted that to come up, you know?-_

_-I get it. I really do. Bruce found out when he walked into my room one day. After I had snuck my boyfriend in.-_

_-no-_

_-Oh yes. There we were, bare chested on my bed with my dad lecturing us on smoking and pulling a YouTube video up on my computer about smokers lung, because of course even though we had left a window open, there's no hiding tobacco. My boyfriend was then invited to dinner.-_

_-What did he say about the boyfriend part?-_

_-That if Kyle continued to be a bad influence on me by smoking, he would be instructing Damian to follow me on every outing to make sure I didn't pick up any other bad habits. Jokes on him, the cigarettes were mine and Kyle had spent weeks trying to get me to quit.-_

_-omg. Just. What IS Bruce Wayne??? Also, he was right about the not smoking bit.-_

_-A pile of despair mixed with the best intentions. And don't worry Timmy, I quit, tobacco and historical documents don't mix.-_  
_-Now that you know you're not alone on the awkward dad stories, you need to leave the bathroom, wash your face, and face the music.-_

_-no need, dad's here now-_

_-Good luck!-_ Jason sends quickly, but the icon shows unread for the rest of the night. Not that he checks the app often. And if he does, it's just general worry. Tim is his friend and he was stressed. Jason goes to bed that night, hoping Tim and his dad were able to work it out. 

_-Dad hugged me? He hasn't done more that pat my shoulder since I was 15. Said he was sorry I felt the need to run off, but that he was happy there was one less secret between us. It was surreal. We were still in the bathroom. Steph cried? Conner lied and said he didn't. Dana ordered me two pieces of cake she's the best.-_  
_-Thanks for talking me down. Telling me all that. You didn't have to-_  
_-I really hope you're not still awake reading this because I know you've got classes in the morning and you didn't deserve me unloading on you like that-_  
_-but thanks. Really Jason thanks-_

After that, Jason feels like another wall breaks down.  
_-If Dick doesn't leave me the fuck alone I'm stabbing him in the face-_  
_-Damian thinks he can win a war of words with me. Me. Jokes on him I started learning Arabic the day Brucie brought him home, I can now destroy him in two languages. Hit me up when you're ready to up the ante on your land war. He called the Bronte sisters overrated.-_  
_-My mom was an addict and it killed her. I still have nightmares about the bad nights with her and worry about my best friend relapsing and losing him too.-_  
_-I had to destroy yet ANOTHER student today in one of the lower level courses. Of course there were historical people who were not completely heterosexual, no it is not something the liberal left has created in the last decade.-_

Jason wakes up one morning and realizes as he reaches for his phone to see what off-the-wall comment Tim has left for him to wake up that it's been months since Tim had sent him that first embarrassing message, and he has started to look forward to Tim's late night musings. Sometimes they're about the shots he’s taken and how the lights shining off the waters in the bay make him feel minuscule. Sometimes it's just Tim repeatedly him sending “go to del taco” to him multiple times. They're sometime funny, usually a reaction to sleep deprivation, but always Tim.  
Jason has always had the ability to recognize when he has a problem, he's just never had the willpower to do anything about it. Instead he just sends a reply back to Tim, letting him know that no, the Gotham Knights are not a hockey team, but yes, they are a disgrace to any major league sport.  
It's when Kory mentions that she missed him at the last Brunch and Bitch that Jason notices that his group chat with her and Roy has basically become the two of them trading Netflix reviews and that he hasn't contributed to the general bemoaning of the chronology of the Great British Baking Show, but that his conversation with Tim has yet to reach a lull of more than six hours, unless sleeping was involved. And with Tim's less than stellar sleep schedule it means the conversation never stops. He scrolls up, rereading how Tim has told him about the years when his father was in a coma and he was stuck in group homes for years, or how sometimes he’s still angry at his mother for missing out on so many years, but that therapy really helped. Jason has talked about his mom, a topic which took him years to even broach with Dick, and Dick had already known the nitty-gritty.  
Jason has a problem, and it starts with Tim Drake and ends with an emotion he refuses to put a name to. 

_-Are you ready for this?-_  
_-Like, ready for this?-_  
Jason hears his phone pining repeatedly as he turns off his bathroom light and drops onto his bed. Tim has resorted to sending him gifs of fireworks and cake smashing. 

_-Tim. TIM. What?-_

_-I FINALLY got the dates/places/people for the shoot approved AND I was able to broker a deal for some sponsorship so they'll get some pics with their clothes, and I get royalties and more exposure!!!!-_  
_-Now all that’s left is getting you all there this Saturday. I want you there first, I know you need the morning so you can get to the library that night. This is so exciting! Just you, me, and the sunrise!-_

Jason finds himself grinning at his phone, excitement and anticipation running through him at the thought of finally being able to meet Tim face to face. About getting to see what he looks like when he takes the shots Jason goes back to time and time again when the library is silent and lonely, and he forgets there's a world outside the smell of old pages. About getting to see what Tim looks like when he's maniacally pushing at Damian in real life or online. About seeing him in the soft moments of pre-coffee, or the frantic moments of a deadline.  
Jason has a problem, and as his phone slips from his grasp to smack him in the face as his hand goes slack, he knows there's no way he's going to be able to push it away any longer, as he imagines himself and Tim, standing and watching the sunrise over the bay and talking forever. He hasn't just made a friend, he's went and gotten himself a crush on someone he's never even seen. 

The day before the shoot, after Tim had told him to meet him bright and early at a corner in the warehouse district and given him specifics on what to wear and bring, Jason sends a 911 text to Kory when he's laying in bed, unable to sleep for the anxiety he's feeling, who responds seconds later with a videochat.  
“What is it? What's wrong?” she asks right away, eyes wide with worry, and now Jason feels even worse.  
“I'm sorry, I'm ok, I just had a momentary lapse in sanity,” Jason tells her, making Kory roll her eyes, as she sighs.  
“Jason, you never send emergency texts. I'm calling Roy,” she says as the video goes dark, while they wait for him to pick up.  
“Jaybird, what's cooking? Thought you had lost the ability to use your fingers to text us pleabs.”  
“Please. Like Kory is anywhere near a peasant.”  
“Flattery doesn't get around how you look like you're freaking out Jason,” Kory sighs, and he can see her settling more comfortably against her bed pillows, hair spreading out behind her in a halo, and Jason has to take a moment to take in that someone like Kory would even associate with him. Or Roy. Especially Roy.  
“You are looking a little green, Jay. What's going on?” Roy asks, and Jason can hear his coffee pop bubbling, television playing softly in the background.  
“Are you watching Baby Shark again?” Jason asks, making Kory giggle.  
“It's not bad!” Roy defends, and before they can really get into an argument about television today Kory brings them back with a gentle, “boys.”  
“I'm. I'm kind of freaking out here. About something completely not freak-outable about. I think I'm losing it,” Jason says, running his free hand through his hair.  
“As the adult watching Baby Shark at one in the morning, I'll be the judge of that,” Roy says, pulling a laugh from Jason.  
“That's fair.”  
“What's got you all bothered?” Kory asks, cutting through their ramblings.  
“I'm supposed to be doing this photo shoot with Tim. Do you know Tim Drake?”  
“Sweetie, why didn’t you tell me you were doing the shoot, we could drive over tomorrow night!”  
“What do you mean night, I'm due to be there in like, five hours,” Jason asks, watching Kory's eyebrows raise.  
“Sorry, you must be one of the earlier models,” Kory says, and the forced lightness in her tome makes Jason take pause “Go on, what about Tim?”  
“We've been talking. A lot. Almost every day since Dick mentioned I modeled in undergrad. And it's weird. Or I made it weird. Or maybe it's just nerves and I just need to sleep.”  
“Jay,” Roy cuts in before Jason can try to end the call. “You sat in a room for a week bare ass so studio art kids, some that you knew, could learn how to draw your dick in exacting detail, and you think a photo-shoot where you get to keep your clothes on is going to be weird. It's us, my dude. No need to pretend here.”  
“I think I have an inappropriate crush on someone I've never seen and who is going to be paying me to smolder at his camera for at least an hour. And he's been nothing but courteous and wonderful. Did you know Damian and him have been fighting for almost a decade?” Jason has his hand over his eyes by the end of his confession, unable to hide his embarrassment.  
“Everyone knows that. You've just been in school for so long you've missed it,” Kory says, and Jason can hear the smile in her voice. “Plus, you've never had social media before. You should see how easily Tim ruins all of Damian's Instagram posts.”  
“How?”Jason asks, still not able to look at them.  
“There's a lot of #firstworldproblems when Damian posts about arguing with Dick, and fre sha voca do whenever he posts foodgrams. Just over and over until Damian loses it,” Kory says, laughing.  
“Get to Del Taco,” Jason mumbles, snorting.  
There's silence from the other two, and Jason finally moves his hand to see the both of them staring. Roy has his coffee halfway raised to his mouth, no sound from his end anymore, and Kory has turned onto her side, hair spilling over her shoulder. Both of them are looking at him in surprise, until Roy lets loose a loud snort, which sends the both of them spiraling into laughter.  
“How the hell do you even know that? You refused to even be part of Vine, and now you can fucking quote it?” Roy asks once he can speak again.  
Jason huffs in annoyance.  
“Tim has a tendency to talk in memes. Or send them to me with links so I can get the jokes he leaves on Damian's Facebook.”  
“All those years I tried, and all it took was a cute face? Jay, I thought we had something!” Roy gets out through his laughter.  
“What we have is real and everlasting, I don't know why I have to keep reaffirming my vows to you. Kory believes me,” Jason gestures to the little box on his end, where Kory has propped her phone up on a pillow so she could roll over and rest her chin on both her hands.  
“Please, Jason,” Kory sighs, “You'd never survive without me. Who would kill the spiders?”  
“Kory,” Roy says, looking up at his ceiling. “I cannot have a conversation about Jason and his inability to come clean about his emotions when you keep rolling around on that bed. It is distracting.”  
“Is it?” Kory smiles, shuffling to get more comfortable. “Doesn't sound like Tim has been all that...courteous if he's over there sending you memes and showing you how he's being a little shit to your younger brother. I've modeled for Tim before, and he still starts every conversation with, 'Sorry to bother you again, Ms. Anders.' It's actually kind of sad sometimes. So maybe, just maybe, it's not as inappropriate as you think?”  
“And what do you mean you've never seen him?” Roy cuts in, blowing on his cup. “He's got two Facebooks, and at least three Instagrams. One is literally just to send Damian anon hate. Who still has no idea so keep that to yourself.”  
“He doesn't have any pictures of himself on Facebook. I should know,” Jason mumbles without thinking, making Kory perk up from her now settled position of lying on her front, head barely above her folded arms.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means,” Jason sighs and comes clean. “It means one night I was tired and saw a tagged picture of Dick and liked it. And I was tired enough I didn't notice I had clicked over to another account, where I liked a bunch of other photos. Or onto another, where I liked even more. Both were Tim's; his work and personal.”  
“No.”  
Kory’s horrified whisper is barely audible over Roy, who is laughing so hard he's lost his phone. Jason glares at Roy's ceiling, while Kory tries to keep her own entertainment under-wraps to ask, “...and then?”  
“And then...he noticed, and was really nice about the awkward stalking, and sent me a friend request, and then Dick went and shoved me into the fire with the whole modeling experience. And here we are.” Jason sighs, watching Roy's hand wave in and out of the video as he tries to grab his phone from the floor.  
“Why didn't you say no? Tim always does final checks to make sure everyone is comfortable with his vision. I got the confirmation email last week.”  
Because I wanted to see who could make Gotham look like less of a shithole and more like a dream, Jason thinks. Because I wanted to know what it was like to see the world through the eyes of someone living in the present and not be caught up in the past. Because he's one of the few people to see Jason Todd, student and bibliophile before Jason Todd-Wayne, partaker of Bruce Wayne's handouts. Because I liked his photos and he made it seem like he liked me back.  
“Because...” and Jason can't give Kory a straight answer. Her eyes soften, and Roy finally grabs his phone.  
“Because you liked him and he liked you back,” Roy says, making Jason flinch at the honesty. “Jason, I think you're freak out is valid, but a little extreme. Plus, I can send you a link to his Insta if you want, even the playing field a bit.”  
“No,” Jason says quickly, making Roy raise an eyebrow. “I'll see him tomorrow right? He'll be the sleep deprived one with the camera around his neck. Maybe I should bring him some coffee? Would that be too much?”  
“If you want,” Kory says, sharing a look with Roy, but quickly giving Jason her full attention again. “I think you'll be happily surprised at Tim. And you'll see that there's nothing inappropriate about your crush. At all. But if you want to make Tim's job easier, then you need to get at least some sleep. And wear that BB cream I gave you for Christmas. It makes your skin glow.”  
“Yeah. Yeah OK,” Jason sighs. “Neither one of you have made me feel better about this whole endeavor, just FYI.”  
“My job is to be honest with you,” Roy says, getting up to dump his coffee into the sink and rinse the cup out. “Not to make you feel good. Maybe that'll be Tim's job soon!”  
“Goodnight, Roy!” Kory calls before hanging up on him. Her face takes up his whole screen and he can see the tiredness creeping into her eyes.  
“I really do think you'll meet Tim and realize you're worried about nothing. I can go with you tomorrow if you want. ” she says, but Jason shakes his head at the idea.  
“That would be way too long of a day, and even you need rest sometimes. I'll be fine. I'm blowing all of this out of proportion. I'll do the shoot tomorrow, and we'll be friends. Just friends. Sweet dreams, Kory.”  
“Of course. Sweet dreams, Jason. Can't wait to see the negatives,” she gets out just before Jason ends the call.  
Jason doesn't sleep well that night, worked up about Roy cutting through to his real feelings, and Kory's oddly gentle tone when she talked about Tim. Jason locks down any thoughts like that unless he wants to spiral any more. He does some breathing exercises until his brain shuts down enough for him to get a few hours of restless sleep. 

Barely rested, but on time, Jason is leaning against his bike with two insulated mugs, looking around for anyone who could be Tim Drake. The sun hasn’t fully risen yet, and there’s just enough of a damp chill in the air that Jason is wishing he had worn a sweater over the black t-shirt Tim had requested. His anxiety had been all over the place that morning as he got ready, but getting wake up texts from both Roy and Kory had helped settle him somewhat.  
He finally sees another figure on the empty streets walking towards him. This section of the warehouse district is mostly abandoned, so Jason is assuming, hopefully that this is Tim.  
Jason can’t help but notice that he’s small. Jason knows he's unusually tall, but Tim must be at least a head shorter than Damian, who hasn’t seemed to stop growing, even at seventeen. Jason realizes that he's imagining how well Tim's petite frame will slide right under his arm, and physically shakes himself to banish those thoughts, pushing away from his bike.  
“Jason?” Tim calls as soon as he notices Jason stepping away from his bike and onto the sidewalk. It's deeper than Jason imagined, and as Tim jogs over, Jason can see his blue eyes lighting up as he sees the two mugs.  
“Thought you might need a wake-up call,” Jason says as Tim smiles brightly, most likely flushed from the chill as he looks up at Jason.  
“Thank you! No one brings me coffee,” Tim says, taking the cup Jason holds out, and shoving his free one out for a shake. “Nice to finally meet you, Jason. You're…you're tall,” Tim stutters slightly as Jason shakes his hand quickly, laughing at the slightly awkward greeting, trying to run his hand through his hair, but getting caught up in the small ponytail his hair is already falling out of.  
“You too, Tim. Feels like I already know you,” Jason says without thinking, but Tim lights up, smile widening even as Jason sips at his cup to try and cover his embarrassment.  
“Same here,” Tim says softly, also taking a sip from his cup, shock overcoming his face. “This is almost perfect. How did you know?”  
“After the half a day rant over bad coffee and how to make it properly? How could I forget?”  
Jason had absolutely forgotten. He had spent fifteen minutes scrolling through his messenger hunting for the topic so he could make sure he had a good first impression on Tim. Well, good first visual impression, since his actual was so terrible. Jason realizes Tim is talking but hasn’t heard a word because Tim has started gesturing with his free hand and Jason is distracted by how fine his wrist bones are.  
“So, ready?” Tim asks expectantly.  
“Yeah, ready,” Jason agrees blindly, following Tim into the warehouse.  
“I know, it’s a bit odd, but this whole area has an amazing view of the bay, so there's a great sunrise,” he says, shuffling into a freight elevator.  
“So just you, me, and the sunrise?” Jason asks as Tim hits the button for the top floor. Tim seems flustered, shifting from side to side and sipping his coffee. Jason realizes Tim's flushed, watching the red running down the back of his neck, past the collar of his t-shirt.  
“Pretty much. Kon won't be here for a couple hours. The set-up is done, like I said, and I'll just get the lighting right and we'll be good to go.”  
“Hope I live up to expectations,” Jason says, and Tim turns to smile slightly at Jason.  
“Pretty sure you'll do just fine.”  
Jason follows Tim through the top floor to a small stairwell that leads them to the roof access, and Tim's right, the view to the bay is completely unobstructed.  
“How did you find this place?” Jason asks as he stands near the edge and looks out over the ledge. He's shoved his hands into his pocket and looks at the slowly dissipating dark.  
“Dick actually taught me some free running in this area. I saw it the first time, and I've been coming back ever since.”  
“That circus freak and his need to jump tall buildings in a single bound,” Jason snorts, and hears a camera shutter. He looks back to Tim, who's moving the viewfinder from his face, smiling.  
“Ready to start?”  
“Where do you want me?” Jason asks, walking towards Tim, who holds out a hand to stop him.  
“There is good for now. I'll take some close ups in a little bit,” Tim says, bringing his camera back up.  
Jason grimaces, but stands there. He can feel his muscles tensing the longer he stands looking out over the ledge.  
“Just take a deep breath, Jason. Tell me about something that makes you happy.”  
You make me happy.  Instead, Jason starts talking about meeting Kory for the first time. How she cuts through his bullshit, but is also his biggest champion.  
“You really care about her,” Tim says softly, Jason looking back at him, smiling.  
“She's one of my best friends. We've been through a lot together. I mean, what with her spy career and all.”  
Tim starts laughing, having to pull the camera away from his face.  
“Has Barbara told you the one about Kory being part of a high level espionage plan to play multiple magazines off of each other until they fold and she's left the owner of them all?”  
Jason can't hold in his laughter for that one and has to bend slightly to get in more air. He can hear the shutter going crazy, but can't seem to stop.  
“That one may actually be true. She's been bitching for months about how the Gotham modeling scene is getting inundated with poor pay and bad representation,” Jason turns towards Tim, watching him move around the roof.  
“If anyone could take over from the inside, it would be Kory. Now, step a little bit away from the ledge,” Tim says, pulling his camera away and walking towards Jason. Jason takes a couple large steps back, and when he does, Tim hops up onto the ledge in front of Jason. It puts them almost at a height, so Jason knows Tim got a perfect shot of his shock, hands reaching out to grab for Tim.  
“Be careful! This building isn't exactly up to code.”  
“I do this all the time. Do you know a lot about the city codes?”  
“As a matter of fact I do. What should I be doing?”  
“Staring into the sunrise. Go full melancholy.”  
“Jesus,” Jason mumbles, and goes full melancholy.  
“Jason. Jason. I said melancholy, not constipated. Think of something that makes you sad.”  
Jason thinks of how he had come here hoping that after realizing how well they work together, he could maybe ask Tim for coffee, maybe talk about anything but the photography, see if there was any spark. Instead, all they've done is talk about Kory, who Jason loves, but he doesn't think she'd be very happy about him using her as a security blanket. Plus, if Tim has a full schedule of models he’s not going to have time to see Jason today, or probably tomorrow.  
“Must have been some memory,” Tim says softly. Jason focuses back on his voice, and sees Tim has stepped off the ledge. He's looking up at Jason, worried.  
“Nah, just. Just got stuck in my head is all.”  
“Well, shake it off, and go take a seat in my office,” Tim says, pointing to the fold out chair he has set up, tripod and a single light.  
“Pretty small set,” Jason says as he sits gently on the small chair.  
“You gonna be comfortable?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I've had a folding chair collapse on me before, don't really like for it to happen again,” Jason offers, making Tim snort.  
“I'll add more to the set through the day, especially once I start getting the models for the clothing. I've got that set up on a lower floor.”  
“You've got a lot of trust no one's going to wander in and take your shit.”  
“I've got a pretty good security system,” Tim says as he switches out cameras, pulling out an old, heavy looking camera and begins looking through the viewfinder.  
“You've got security on your light stands?” Jason scoffs.  
“I own the building, Jay,” Tim says offhand, making Jason gape. Tim's camera clicks quickly, Tim smiling over at him.  
“You think I just commit B&E's all over this city to get good shots of the skyline? I've got passes to all the WE buildings thanks to Dick, and there's still enough DI buildings that I can make it work.”  
“Why DI?”  
Tim shoots a look at Jason, confusion crossing his face, before his eyes dart back to his camera.  
“Because for all my father's disappointment in my career path, I'm still Tim Drake.”  
“Should that mean something to me?”  
“Drake Industries? Owned by Jack and the late, great Janet Drake? A company that once upon a time gave Wayne Enterprises a run for its money? And their only living heir, Timothy Drake?”  
“I stopped paying attention to that business shit when I realized my adoption didn't hinge on if I was a good businessman,” Jason shrugs.  
“Didn't you look me up at all?” Tim says quietly, continuing to take shots.  
“Figured if it was important, you would tell me about it.”  
Jason can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks and knows from experience that the light makeup he wore won't cover it up at all.  
“Thanks,” Tim says after a moment. Jason looks at him, trying to read anything off of him, but the only thing he gets is the camera clicking over and over.  
“Ok,” Tim says finally, after Jason has turned to the side and is watching the buildings around them slowly wake up as workers arrive. “I think we're done. I'll send you copies of everything I've got, and let you know which ones will be going into my portfolio.”  
“What about the clothes? Aren't I supposed to change or something?” Jason asks, looking at Tim as he packs away the analogue camera, swapping to the digital and throwing the strap around his neck.  
“What?” Tim asks, still kneeling on the roof. “Oh, no, that's not until later today, and our contract was for just portfolio shots. Something both of us could use in the future.”  
“Doubtful for me,” Jason says, rising from the uncomfortable chair.  
“You could really have a career as a pretty face,” Tim says, and Jason watches him snap his mouth shut, turning away.  
“You think? I don't know about that. All my other modeling jobs were more interested in my body than my face,” Jason watches Tim take a deep breath in, steadying himself before turning back to Jason.  
“You enjoying yourself over there?” 

Jason pauses and looks at Tim. Thinks about the smiles, the blushing, the overall sweetness of the morning they’ve shared. He thinks about Kory and Roy and their validation of his feelings. Thinks about how if this all works out, Dick will never let him hear the end of it. But mainly, he thinks about Tim.  
“I've been enjoying myself all morning,” Jason says deciding to take the plunge. “I was hoping if you had time, I could keep enjoying myself and take you for coffee, since we didn't get to finish the ones I brought.”  
“I...I really don't have time for coffee this morning,” Tim says, face falling.  
Jason takes the decline in stride, preparing to shake Tim's hand goodbye, show himself out and throw himself in bed for the week or so in defeat when he hears Tim.  
“But I'm available for a late dinner? I should be all packed up here by nine?”  
Jason breaks out into a grin and hears the camera snap.  
“Now? Really? Before I even say I'll get here early to help you pack up?” Jason says, making Tim laugh.  
“Sorry. Better get used to it now though,” Tim says.  
Jason doesn't even have a moment to respond before another man comes barreling onto the roof, calling Tim's name.  
“Tim! Dude, we're all set up downstairs near the big window like you said. You almost done up here?”  
“I'll be right down, Kon. Grab the chair for me?” Tim says, not looking away from Jason. Kon snorts and takes both the chair and the standing lamp, unplugging it from the outlet near the door.  
“No, please, take your time. Don't let me screw up your romantic sunrise proposal of true love or anything,” Kon yells as he juggles opening the door and not breaking anything as he gets down the stairs.  
Jason watches Tim's face grow redder with each word Kon says, until Jason is worried he's going to pass out.  
“That happened,” Jason says lightly, as Tim finally bites out, “That motherfucker is dead. So dead.”  
“So, I'll be here at, say eight thirty? How do you feel about Thai?” Jason says as he walks past Tim, who is still running his mouth about killing Kon.  
“I feel amazing about Thai. I'll try not to get Kon's blood on my shirt. I'd walk you down, but I've got a studio filled with clients and one soon-to-be dead friend.”  
“I remember how to get down,”Jason says, pulling the door open. He turns back to Tim and grins again as he catches Tim watching Jason's backside. “And Tim,” he says, pulling his attention back up, giving Tim a wink. “Can't wait.” 

Two weeks later, Tim changes his personal profile picture to a selfie. Its him, eyes closed as he laughs while Jason kisses his cheek. The lighting is horrible, the phone too close to really center on the two of them, and the angle is strange enough to not be as aesthetically pleasing as his last. 

Jason likes it anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative tags included:  
> #awkwardflirting, #Koryisaprincessamongpleabs, #whatdoeshelookliketho, #howdoweknoallthesamepeopleandhavenevermet, #sleepdeprevation, #coffee, #royisnotanadult, #werealittlemarried, #dickisadick, #firstworldproblems, #anonhateinstaaccount, #freerunning, #damianisalittleshit, #damianisnteveninthisstoryandisalittleshit, #textinginlove, 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can thank [ A Nebula Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anebuladarkly) for the good grammars and blame me for any mistakes, including the god awful formatting.
> 
> Guys, seriously, there's [ fanart by the amazing Khachalala](https://khachalala.tumblr.com/post/183167692887/fanart-for-liked-by-kindaquirky-i-imagined) that I almost cried over give them so much love
> 
> You can always [ follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/StephASheldon?s=09) if you want to see me complain about writing, or [ over on Tumblr](https://kindaquirky.tumblr.com) but I'm not as active there.


End file.
